


Gun Shots and Party Bops

by iamarevenger



Series: Stucky One Shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Crack, Crack Relationships, Dramatic Precious, Drunk Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamarevenger/pseuds/iamarevenger
Summary: “This is all your fault”Steve looks flabbergasted and at a loss as his fellow officers started laughing wholeheartedly and Bucky’s own friends shook their head as if they knew Bucky would say something stupid. It was kind of a given at this point.“Wha- My fault?!”“Yeah! You didn’t tell me you’re a real cop so how was I supposed to know that gun is real!”Natasha threw her head back and cursed in Russian, Tony facepalmed, the party guests let out deep sighs and the fellow police officers were almost pissing with laughter at this point as Steve looked like a confused little puppy.“I did tell you though?”“Nope.”“Yes I did! You just shut me up before I could finish what I was saying!”“So it’s my fault that you’re sexy too? Wow, pile the list high why don’t you? I will not be your prison bitch Officer Sexy!”/////////////It is Bucky's 21st birthday party and when Police Officer Steve Rogers shows up at his door answering to a noise complaint Bucky seems to think that his friends got him a stripper.Based on Jane the Virgin only so much funnier.





	Gun Shots and Party Bops

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> This is my first one shot and first thing I have written about Stucky but at 12am I got this idea and it is not 3:15am and I have finished it so if there are any mistakes please forgive me I am so sleepy. 
> 
> I laughed so much whilst writing this so I hope it makes you laugh too! P.s. i used google translate for the Russian nicknames so if they're wrong I'm sorry!!!
> 
> My twitter is @imarevenger if you want to hit me up there and gush about stucky! 
> 
> Enjoy (:

“Bucky c’mon! I think you’ve had enough shots for now.”

 

James Buchanan Barnes, the cheekiest chap on the block and the one person that no one but his ma can say no to. She failed today though as she let her eldest son throw a 21st birthday party for all of his rowdy college friends with the exception of Natasha and Tony who were Bucky’s childhood best friends. Natasha was the angel on his shoulder whilst Tony was the devil, perfectly balanced as all things should be when it comes to a party or night out.

 

Bucky threw another shot back and gave Natasha a dopey grin as she wiped the dripping tequila from his chin with an exasperated look on her face, hitting Tony on the head with a sharp whack as he attempts to hand Bucky another shot. He squawked at what was most likely a love tap and pouts at Natasha as she focuses on trying to stop Bucky from drinking his body weight in alcohol by shoving a water bottle into his hand instead saying its vodka.

 

“Thanks kiska (kitten), lurve you” Bucky mumbled with another drunken grin as he downed the water bottle and gave an adorably confused face once he finished it and realised it was water. “Take backsies, you’re a meanie and now Tony gets what you were going to in my will.”

 

Natasha let out a loud laugh and ruffled Bucky’s hair as he pouted and tried to shove her off whilst keening against her touch. “As much as I hate to miss out on inheriting your Beyoncé poster and flea ridden couch that has been in your bedroom since you were twelve years old I think your health is more important.” She places a kiss on Bucky’s slightly damp forehead and narrows her eyes playfully “And kroshka, (little one) if you think I wouldn’t be able to steal your leather jacket from Tony then we need to have a talk about your faith in my abilities.”

 

Bucky pouts more and accepts the second bottle of water that Natasha offers him whilst leaning his head against Tony’s slumped body as “One Kiss” blares through the high tech (and crazily expensive) speakers that Tony bought him for Christmas. Having rich friends had perks upon perks but Tony Stark was so much more than the price tag attached to him which was probably why he loved Bucky and Nat so much, they treated him like the stupid squishy human he was instead of fragile billionaire glass.

 

But right now he was Bucky’s pillow and even if he was grumbling in his alcohol induced sleep Bucky still found his l'venok (little lion) adorable and wouldn’t let Nat hit him again, Bucky will protect and fight and- okay he was falling asleep too. Tony was a grumbly little ball of floof and his hair still smelt nice even after practically bathing in alcohol, so Bucky held on and smiled happily as he keened against Natasha’s hand that carded through his hair.  Life was good.

 

Then Karly almost dropped his mama’s vase and he got up to give that bitch a reality check because yes, she might not find value in materialistic things but he sure as hell wasn’t going to let this sorority squealing bimbo near anything valuable otherwise she will K-I-C-K it out of the nearest exit in her own preppy cheerleader like way. Honestly he wishes her mom swallowed her down a different entrance but alas not all dreams come true.

 

“Karly, if your twerking breaks a single thing in this house I’m going to give your flat ass something to be worried about.” His eyes blazed with annoyance but also slight humour as the girl immediately jumped off the table she was dancing on and slunk off to a corner with her girlfriend. As long as she bumps uglies away from the breakables he is all good.

 

He inhaled a deep breath and sighed slightly as he felt a lot soberer than thirty seconds ago but then Natasha handed him a cup of watered-down beer and all was right in the world, his friends were cheering, he was in a cocoon of childhood bliss and honestly could this shit get any better?

 

The answer to that is yes, yes it really can.

 

There was a series of knocks on the door which could barely be heard over the music but as the one in charge he confidently marched his way over through the small crowd of people and opened it with a sweeping gesture and his jaw promptly unhinged for what would probably be eternity.

 

Hot. Fucking. Damn.

 

There were three people dressed in Miami PD uniforms, two men and one woman, with amused smirks on their faces as they looked at Bucky courtesy of the bright pink “it’s my birthday” crown on his head from Nat. The man in the back had darker skin with a dazzling smile, badge saying ‘SAM WILSON’, he exchanged mirthful looks with the woman beside him whose strawberry blonde hair was up in a high bun and her peach coloured skin managed to shine under the dull porch light. She giggled softly under her breath and VIRGINIA POTTS was the name on her badge. Looking directly in front of him he realised he left the best for last because this man had to have been sculpted by angels.

 

The man had corn coloured blonde hair that was settled in soft tufts on his head and looked like a cloud, his eyes a brilliant and dazzling blue and his smile polite yet devastatingly playful. Bucky’s eyes trailed over his extremely built and drool worthy body encased in that sexy uniform, his name badge saying STEVE ROGERS and as he stared at the man’s face in a daze it finally clicked in his head.

 

“Oh my God you guys got me strippers!!!!”

 

Bucky grabbed Steve’s arm and pulled him into the house as the other two rushed in after him haphazardly, Steve stammering through explanations but Bucky’s drunk mind wasn’t willing to listen as he is pulling the man’s windbreaker off his arms.

 

“Uh I think you’re mistaken, we aren’t strippers we are actually- “Bucky put a finger on his lips to hush him and winked as he openly stared at Steve’s body, his hand hovering above his shirt as he leaned forward and whispered in Steve’s ear. “You’re too hot to be a cop malishka (baby), can I have a little touch?” Steve whined low in his throat and nodded as Bucky’s hands trailed down his chest and reached his waist where he housed his gun. His _fully loaded_ gun. Bucky eyes widened in glee as he pulled the gun out and giggled drunkenly as Steve’s eyes widened in horror.

 

“No you don’t want to do that!” But alas Steve was too late to stop the drunk Russian.

 

“It’s my birthday bitches!” Bucky lifted his hand with the gun and shot it only to be met with a loud gunshot and screams from his guests. He stepped back from Steve in shock as he grabbed the gun from Bucky and put it back in his holster, clearing his throat as he attempted to shake away the lust he felt much to the amusement of his fellow officers.

 

Bucky gulped and kept his eyes on the officers as Natasha and Tony came to stand beside him and he shook on his feet slightly. “Y-you’re real officers? With real guns? And real handcuffs with real jails?” He almost collapsed there and then as all three officers nodded; Sam amused, Pepper sympathetic and Steve regretful.

 

“I fucking fondled you! And shot your gun! I’m going to go to jail for harassing an officer!” Bucky wailed against Natasha as she petted his hair with amusement yet also concern as she looked over the officers, none of them looking angry but you could never be too sure. Tony cleared his throat and stood as straight as he could whilst he was still trying to shake off the small amount of drunkenness present in his body.

 

“I’ll have you know that no matter how high you put his bail I will still bust his dumbass out, maybe after a few hours” Bucky wailed against Nat’s shoulder and Tony got a sharp glare from the woman as he backtracked “I’m kidding! It was a joke! I would get Bucky bear out straight away! I have the best lawyers on my side so hit me with your best shot.” He straightened his posture and looked at the officers with a clear threat and silent challenge in his eyes as though he was daring them to hurt his family.

 

“That won’t be necessary _sir_ and I might recommend not intimidating officers next time or if they’re anything like me they might taze you” Virginia Potts gave Tony a smirk that could almost rival his as she pushed her windbreaker back to show her taser nestled safe in its pocket and it was Tony’s turn to gulp as he backed down. “Great tip Officer Potts, I’ll keep it in mind.”

 

“Now Tony won’t even get me out! I’m too hot for jail Natasha! I’m doomed I tell you, doomed!” Bucky became even more dramatic in his wailing as Natasha kept comforting him with soothing hums and running her fingers through his hair.

 

“You’re not going to prison homie, we just wanted you to turn your music down but got roped into this crazy yet admittedly hilarious show.” Sam Wilson laughed loudly and clapped with glee “The guys at the precinct are going to die over this!”

 

“Bucky? Is that your name?” Natasha nodded slowly and cautiously at Steve to confirm his guess as he kept his eyes trained on Bucky. “You’re not going to get prosecuted or anything for this, you don’t need to worry.” Steve gave him a sweet smile and Bucky was about to return it when he got swept into the realisation of the situation and shouted.

 

“This is all your fault”

 

Steve looks flabbergasted and at a loss as his fellow officers started laughing wholeheartedly and Bucky’s own friends shook their head as if they knew Bucky would say something stupid. It was kind of a given at this point.

 

“Wha- _My_ fault?!”

 

“Yeah! You didn’t tell me you’re a real cop so how was I supposed to know that gun is real!”

 

Natasha threw her head back and cursed in Russian, Tony facepalmed, the party guests let out deep sighs and the fellow police officers were almost pissing with laughter at this point as Steve looked like a confused little puppy.

 

“I did tell you though?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Yes I did! You just shut me up before I could finish what I was saying!”

 

“So it’s my fault that you’re sexy too? Wow, pile the list high why don’t you? I will not be your prison bitch Officer Sexy!”

 

By this point the whole room was either already laughing or holding in their laughter at the pair as Steve looked at Bucky in amazement. Where did boys like him come from and could he keep him?

 

“I won’t keep you as a prison bitch either but Jesus calm down!”

 

“How can I calm down, you let me shoot a gun!”

 

“In all fairness you shot _my_ gun so if anyone should be mad it’s me.”

 

Bucky pouted and huffed as he crossed his arms like a petulant child because he couldn’t exactly fight Steve’s last statement and looked up at Steve through his lashes, effectively taking his breath away.

 

“Uh Steve? Just letting you know that our shift is finished now so? So…Wanna go?”

 

Steve’s face fell as he realised what Sam said and almost pouted himself so Natasha, feeling charitable, stepped forward and smiled politely at the officers. “I’d like to offer you all a drink for being so cooperative about Bucky being a complete idiot, it’s the least we could do for the troubles you have gone through.”

 

“Well…”

 

“We have pizza.”

 

“Why didn’t you start with that!? We’re staying.” Sam grinned and walked over to the makeshift bar with Natasha, her hips swaying more than usual Bucky noted and apparently so did Sam as he followed the movement with his eyes. Tony took Virginia (“Call me Pepper, jackass”) under his wing and they sat on the nice sofa with Tony putting her hat on his head lopsidedly and she sighed in fake exasperation and reached forward to fix it, trailing her fingers through his facial hair gently before pulling back completely.

 

That left Bucky with Steve and you could cut the tension with a knife. It was thicker than Bucky’s thighs and hey, before you start body shaming thick thighs save lives. Bucky gestured the man to follow him over to the dining table where they had other drinks and Steve rejected the alcoholic options and grabbed a water bottle, sipping on it tentatively as Bucky downed some lukewarm beer. The silence was deafening.

 

“I still blame you for what happened, but I graciously accept your apology, oh wait, you didn’t give me one!”

 

Bucky crossed his arms across his chest and Steve laughed so loudly that he had a hand on his chest in order to brace himself. What a lovely chest that was indeed.

 

“Okay lets get this straight, _you_ assumed that I’m a stripper, _you_ started taking off my clothes, _you_ shot my gun but I’m the one who is wrong? Well colour me surprised.” Steve let out another gruff chuckle and sipped his water, staring into Bucky’s eyes, playful blue meeting stormy grey as he realised just how stubborn the man in front of him is and he shakes his head. You’ve got to lose some battles to win the war.

 

“I’ll take half of the blame but no more than that, deal?”

 

“Deal!” Bucky is immediately injected with happiness and vibrance as he grabs Steve’s extended hand and shakes it firmly. Well that was insanely easy.

 

“So Bucky, where’s your girlfriend? Or boyfriend…I don’t judge.” Steve took another sip as Bucky giggled against his hand which was fucking adorable holy shit he prays that this guy is single, or he might just cry.

 

“I’m gay so no girlfriends ever and boyfriend? I think I’m looking at my future one right now.” Bucky smirks and drags his gaze over Steve’s body, licking his lips slowly as he watched Steve’s eyes darken slightly along with his pale cheeks flushing almost as bright as Natasha’s hair.

 

“Oh uh I…I wouldn’t really be opposed to that, but can I ask you on a date first?” Steve played with his fingers nervously as he looked at the man in front of him but simultaneously tried to look anywhere but him. A soft hand against his jaw angled his face down until he was staring back into that brilliant storm that he was beginning to enjoy swimming in and saw how Bucky’s face positively lit up.

 

“I would really like that, Malishka (baby)” Now it was Steve’s turn to grin as Bucky flushed slightly, nowhere near as bright as Steve but there was no hiding the pale pink that bloomed on his cheeks like roses on a summers day. Wow, Steve was already becoming a sap and it had barely been an hour of knowing him.

 

A sensual but also slow song that Steve recognised as “Senorita” by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello (he listens to the radio, sue him) started playing through the speakers and Bucky squealed (actually squealed) and grabbed Steve’s calloused hand in his own smooth one, dragging them to the make shift dance floor in front of the kitchen where he assumed the couch used to be until they moved it. Talking about the couch, Pepper’s legs were tangled with Tony’s as they laughed about something together, Tony pressing small kisses against her hand that is caressing his cheek. Turning to look at his other side he sees Sam dancing with Natasha, his arms looped around her waist as she grazes her nose against his jaw and grinds against him perfectly to the beat and he fights to keep up.

 

Bucky forced Steve to pay attention to him again by pressing his ass against Steve’s crotch, grinding in slow circles as he puts Steve’s hands on his hips with a wink back at him. The music dulled their senses as it washed over them, their focus on each other’s bodies as Steve leaned forward and pushed back against Bucky’s ass as he grinded against him, nipping at the feisty man’s neck. As Bucky whimpered at his touch Steve couldn’t help but smirk, tracing circles against his pulse point with the pointed tip of his own tongue and then sucked softly.

 

A broken moan left Bucky’s lips and as soon as Steve’s lips left his neck he turned in his arms and went up on his tip toes to place a lush kiss against the officer’s lips, whimpering softly as Steve immediately takes control and presses against the hard planes of his body, has he died and gone to heaven? Bucky pulled back as Steve peppered the rest of his face with short yet hot kisses and let out a soft moan.

 

“Can we fuck to this song for the first time?”

 

Steve couldn’t help but let out a husky chuckle as he looked down at Bucky, running his fingers through his luscious locks as he fixed the arranged mess carefully. Bucky pouted softly and leaned into Steve’s touch with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

 

“For tradition?”

 

His pouted lips were pecked softly by Steve and he smiled widely as Steve squeezed his hips gently, nuzzling his nose against Bucky’s cheek and murmured softly.

 

“Well, if it’s for tradition then I guess we’ll have to make an exception.”

 

And if a few weeks later they fucked to this song then it was for tradition. If two years later they had their first dance to this song then it was for tradition. If they tried to put headphones on Pepper’s and later Natasha’s pregnant belly with this song then it was for tradition only and nothing else. If during a big fight Steve stormed out and went to a bar to drink away his sorrows and then heard that song which made him run right back to Bucky then it was for tradition but also a little because he was crazily in love with the man. If they danced with their not one, not two but _three_ children to this song and got some pretty cute home videos from it then it was not only for tradition but for the memories that the song held.

 

And if they still dance to that song in their old age no matter how embarrassed their grand kids get and that it is a lot slower and PG than the first time it happened then it was for a tradition that they carried out and chose to abide by for their whole lives.  


End file.
